Psychose
by Verity971
Summary: Quand on arrive au sommet, on ne peut que descendre. Naruto connait la gloire jeune mais tombe peu à peu dans la déchéance quand il prend Sasuke à Sakura et perd tout son argent au casino. Yaoï, lemon, U.A, Romance, Drama.
1. Prologue

**Série : **Naruto

**Titre : **Psychose

**Genre :** U.ARomance ; Drama ; Lemon (bien sûr); Yaoï

**Couple** (à venir) : SasuNaru (c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire pour l'instant)

**Rating : **M, P.O.V (quelques fois)

**Auteur : **Verity971

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto T.T!

**Résumé : **Quand on arrive au sommet, on ne peut que descendre. Naruto arrive jeune à la gloire mais tombe peu à peu dans la déchéance quand il prend Sasuke à Sakura et dépense tout son argent au casino.

**Note** : Voici une nouvelle fic que je viens d'écrire en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Parlons un peu du prologue... Ce n'est pas vraiment le début de l'histoire mais plutôt un aperçu de ce qui attend Naruto... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Prologue_**

L'homme le fit entrer dans la chambre de motel miteuse d'où les lumières étaient quasi-inexistantes et les fenêtres cassées. Une vieille horloge trônait un peu plus loin, menaçant de tomber. Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Il était brun, grand et plutôt enrobé. Il devait certainement avoir la cinquantaine, marié peut-être même divorcé. Il puait l'alcool à des kilomètres, sa chemise menaçait de craquer sous son ventre et la fermeture éclair de son pantalon rapiécé était grande ouverte. L'homme le poussa brutalement sur le lit poussiéreux, s'assit à califourchon sur lui et sourit d'un sourire pervers.

Il lui arracha son propre tee-shirt crasseux et déjà en lambeaux, pour l'envoyer aux pieds du lit. Puis il tira sur ses cheveux blonds pour l'emmener vers lui et lui enfoncer sa langue dans la bouche. Son goût était immonde, un mélange de drogue et de cognac. Le brun enleva sa chemise un peu trop petite pour lui et recommença à embrasser le blond de force. Les effluves de la transpiration du brun ainsi que le poids sur lui, empêchait le blond de bien respirer. Sa langue était bien plus entreprenante que la sienne et inspectait toute sa cavité buccale, laissant ce goût horrible sur son passage. L'homme enrobé enleva avec empressement son jean ainsi que celui de son homologue, les envoyant rejoindre les autres tissus aux pieds du lit et commença son examen sur le corps du plus jeune.

Il débuta par son cou, marquant quelques endroits, descendit plus bas et suça les tétons dur qui s'offraient à lui puis il parcourut doucement le reste du torse du bout de sa langue jusqu'à arriver au nombril qu'il remplis de sa bave, puis il remonta aux bouts de chair rose, son gros bassin se pressant contre celui de son amant qui sentait son membre gonflé de désir mais qui avait peine à s'exciter face à cet homme qui le dégoûtait plus que tout.

« Vas-y, bande, salope ! »

* * *

Il remonta vers la bouche du blond qui détourna la tête. Le brun le prit violement par le menton, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux, ceux-ci enfoncer dans leurs orbites, de nombreuses tâches de sang présentes… L'homme sous lui était vraiment plus jeune que lui, très maigre, les yeux bleus, les cheveux si sales qu'il aurait pu se demander de quelle couleur ils étaient s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant… Mais de sa vie, il s'en fichait pas mal. Tout se qu'il voulait, s'était évacuer son trop plein d'excitation et cette pute était là pour ça.

« Embrasse moi ! Je te paie pour ça… » Il le gifla et força, encore, sa bouche à recevoir la sienne, continuant sa démarche sur le corps du blond.

Ce dernier n'avait plus la force de bouger. Plus la force d'agir ou de se rebeller. Plus la force de parler ou respirer. Plus la force de manger ou de boire. Plus la force d'être humain ou un moins que rien. Plus la force d'Être, de vivre ou de mourir.

Il sentait le brun le caresser, lui suçoter des parties de son torse, le nombril, toucher sensuellement son sexe qui se durcit un peu plus, ce qui le fit se cambrer. Il commençait à avoir chaud et transpirait à son tour, ses cheveux de blé se collant à son visage angélique… auparavant.

Cela dit, ses sensations étaient moindres, mis à part quelques gémissements, il lui était difficile d'aller plus loin et restait sans bouger contre tout ceux qui lui passaient sur le corps. Avant chaque rapport, il faisait en sorte de se bourrer de médicaments. Cela mettait sa misérable vie en jeu mais il ne voulait aucun plaisir avec ses futurs amants que son mac, Mr K., le forçait à avoir afin de partager l'argent, quatre-vingt-dix, dix.

_

* * *

_

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Le temps passe et ne s'arrête pas. Il ne s'arrêtera jamais. Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière… Revenir à ce jour…

_Plic. Pl_oc. _Plic. Ploc._

La pluie qui tombait dehors, pourrait-elle effacer ces années passées ? Après cette pluie le soleil reviendra. Il voudrait tellement revoir ce soleil dans sa vie, ce soleil pour lui réchauffer le cœur même s'il n'en avait plus.

Soudain, une chose froide au niveau de son bassin, fit revenir le blond à la réalité. L'autre homme lui enfonçait un concombre dans l'anus. Il se cambra à nouveau, laissant un gémissement lui échapper à chaque fois que le légume lui touchait cette tâche qui ne procurait que du bien être. La sensation de froid n'était pas nouvelle pour lui… Ses amants étaient plus que pervers. Au moins, grâce à ce légume, il venait de gagner quelques centimes en plus qu'il devrait, malheureusement, partager avec Mr K.

Le blond tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre à sa gauche. Pourquoi était-il ici déjà ? Comment avait-il fait pour tomber aussi bas… alors qu'il touchait le fond, il creusait encore ?

« Haaan ! » Le froid avait disparut remplacé par une chose plus petite. Maintenant, c'était le brun qui le pénétrait, les joues rouge de plaisir…

Le plus jeune ferma les yeux. Comment s'appelait-il ? D'où venait-il ? Toutes ces questions sur lui étaient dues aux médicaments qui lui brouillaient le cerveau. Malheureusement, il se rappelait du pourquoi du comment… Il se souvenait encore comment lui, le grand Naruto Uzumaki, avait tout perdu et était tombé dans la déchéance totale jusqu'à aller en prison. Comment il avait réussit à se détruire ainsi que toutes les personnes autours de lui.

* * *

P.O.V Naruto

Les heures, les jours sont passés, mon âme continue encore de saigner. Les larmes de mon cœur brisé ont réussit à me noyer dans un océan de tristesse. Prisonnier de ma détresse, c'est ma vie que je délaisse, le jeu était ma faiblesse. Tu es partit, tu as tout pris, mon cœur, mon corps, mon esprit, mon amour… tu ne me laisse que le dépit dans lequel, à présent, je vis.

Rendez-moi ma joie de vivre.

Fin P.O.V Naruto

_Lève toi et marche._

* * *

À suivre !

* * *

NDA : Donc, voilà ! C'est pas très très jolie ce qui lui arrive, hein ? Mais bon cette fic est venue seule et il fallait que je l'écrive, vous pensez pas ? La suite est pour bientôt, j'ai tout sauf le dernier chapitre... J'hésite à faire un happy end ou une death fic... Je verrai Sinon, vous avez apprécié ? Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Dans le chapitre suivant, un lemon pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance À bientôt !


	2. Kitsune

**Série : **Naruto

**Titre : **Psychose

**Genre :** U.ARomance ; Drama ; Lemon (bien sûr); Yaoï

**Couple** (à venir) : SasuNaru (c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire pour l'instant)

**Rating : **M, P.O.V (quelques fois)

**Auteur : **Verity971

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto T.T!

**Résumé : **Quand on arrive au sommet, on ne peut que descendre. Naruto arrive jeune à la gloire mais tombe peu à peu dans la déchéance quand il prend Sasuke à Sakura et dépense tout son argent au casino.

**Note** : Désolée pour les reviews anonymes que j'avais oublié de débloquer ! Toutes les reviews, anonymes ou pas, sont des critiques que je prends très bien (na, mais cheville ne gonfle pas mes merci de vous en inquiéter...) !

PS : Pas de casino au Japon... ben merde alors ! Dans ce cas, avec ma fic, je montrerai ce qu'un casino peut faire aux pauvres japonais comme Naruto.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes (que j'ai eu le temps d'avoir ) :

Noname, merci d'être mon fan (c'est hyper réconfortant comme sensation ) si tu aime ma fic (idée stupide qui m'est venue alors que je m'emmer... m'ennuyais) alors c'est génial ! merci pour ta review

Lov Naru, je suis sincérement désolée ! Comment conseiller alors de ne pas lire ? Na, moi je te conseil vivement de lire Ce ne sont que des mots collés les uns aux autres, formant des phrases et au pire des fics comme la mienne en tout cas, merci pour ta review !

Et maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! PS : c'est plus long que le prologue

**_

* * *

_**

1.Kitsune

A perfume by Kyûbi.

* * *

Aujourd'hui était une belle journée. Naruto était encore couché dans son grand lit moderne, blanc métallisé sur les bords. Il était placé face à une grande baie vitrée d'où il avait une superbe vue sur tout Tokyo. Quel imbécile il faisait, il avait oublié de tirer les rideaux hier soir et le soleil le forçait à se réveiller. Il ouvrit d'abord un œil puis deux et battit les paupières plusieurs fois afin de s'habituer à la lumière tout en grommelant. Le blond regarda son réveil sur sa table de nuit : huit heures trente.

« Merde »

Gaara, son associé, allait le tuer car il était très en retard. Encore. Il se décida enfin et se leva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulut, se cognant le genou à son chevet.

« Bordel ! »

Il enjamba quelques vêtements qui jonchaient au sol en allant vers une porte située sur le coté gauche de son lit et par laquelle il pouvait accéder à sa magnifique salle de bain équipée d'une douche multifonctions, une révolution dans la forme et dans la fonction. Le bien-être à l'état pur l'attendait sur à quelques pas : se doucher, prendre un bain de vapeur, se relaxer en position debout ou allongée, seul ou en couple. La salle de bain de ses rêves. Il se dirigea d'abord vers le lavabo pour se raser et brosser ses dents.

Il se regarda attentivement dans le miroir et se trouva fatiguer. Ses cheveux blond étaient lui arrivait au cou, ses traits étaient fin, son nez droit et ses yeux d'un bleu aussi clair que le ciel en été. Cela dit il avait des cernes et ses cheveux méritaient d'être coiffé.

* * *

Après une douche froide et vivifiante, il retourna dans sa chambre qu'il balaya d'un regard. Elle était plutôt en désordre, comme d'habitude. Les couleurs étaient un peu sobre : le sol noir contrastait avec les murs blanc et le plafond rouge. Son immense armoire était rouge et la petite bibliothèque qu'on lui avait offerte –et qu'il ne consultait jamais- était noire.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment ces couleurs qui n'étaient pas vive. Des tableaux de grands peintres étaient accrochés sur les murs. Son préféré représentait une rose blanche d'où coulait du sang sur un fond noir. Encore ces couleurs…

Soudain, sa voix sortit d'un téléphone posé à son chevet.

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur… euh… la boîte vocale d'Uzumaki Naruto. Laissez-moi un bip… non… Un message après le… »

_Bip._

« Naruto ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Si je t'attrape… Tu as une réunion de la plus haute importance ce matin, tu le sais au moins ? Si nous réussissons, nous gagnerons trois millions en moins d'une semaine ! Réponds ! Na… »

_Bip._

Naruto appuya sur le bouton off de sa messagerie. Gaara lui criait déjà dessus au travail, alors chez lui il avait bien droit à un peu de paix. Son associé était un ami précieux pour lui mais lui pompait l'air parfois… même s'il avait raison. Il ouvrit son armoire pour y choisir son costume du jour. Son costume de la victoire. En effet, cette réunion allait déterminer l'avenir de la société. Une fête était organisée dans la journée même afin de célébrer cette grande réussite. Naruto n'avait même pas pensé à l'éventualité d'un refus de la part des directeurs de marketing les plus importants au monde.

* * *

Il se décida pour un uniforme tout blanc avec une chemise bleu ciel, relevant la couleur de ses yeux, une cravate noire, sans oublier ses boutons de manchettes plaqués or que Tsunade et Jiraiya, ses grands-parents adoptifs, lui avaient offert à ses vingt ans.

Une fois habillé et chaussé, il prit une boite de parfum sur laquelle était écrit « Kitsune ». Il l'ouvrit et sortit la bouteille, elle était d'une couleur orange cristallisée. On pouvait aussi voir Kyûbi, le célèbre démon renard à neuf queues qui était le nom de sa société et son symbole. En effet, le blond était chef d'entreprise malgré son jeune âge.

Ce commerce lui a été laissé en héritage par son père mort alors qu'il était plus jeune et avait été adopté. Le collègue de son père, Kakashi, était resté à la tête de l'entreprise jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge de travailler et lui avait tout appris. Maintenant, Kakashi était un collègue et lui venait en aide en cas de besoin.

Il mit un peu de ce parfum qu'il avait créé lui-même et qu'il devrait présenter dans moins d'une heure à ses futurs collègues. Il prit les clefs de sa Porsche Carrera Gt orange et noir dont il était si fier et s'en alla fermant derrière lui.

Dix minutes plus tard, il était arrivé au dernier étage l'immeuble de son travail.

* * *

« Salut tout le monde ! Naruto vit tout de suite son ami, son costume noir et ses cheveux de feu…

- Naruto ! Ils sont déjà arrivés, vas-y, Gaara était arrivé comme une furie face à lui et le poussait vers la salle de réunion.

- Ben… J'ai même pas le temps…

- Dépêche… et assure !

- Comme d'habitude, répondit le blond, les deux doigts de la main en signe de V.

- Quel gamin… » Une femme sortit de son bureau de secrétaire adjacent à celui de son patron et s'approcha de Gaara. Elle était grande, belle, ses yeux étaient d'un vert brillant et ses cheveux, qu'elle portait court, étaient rose bonbon.

« Sakura… Tu crois qu'il s'en sortira ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Ce n'est pas Naruto pour rien ! »

Deux heures trente plus tard.

Gaara s'inquiétait mais ne laissait rien paraître sur son visage. Il avait l'habitude d'être avec son ami dans ce genre de situation mais là, le blond avait dû se passer de lui.

Le blond sortit enfin de la salle ainsi que cinq autres personnes. Il se dirigea vers son ami, les yeux river au sol.

« Alors ?

- …

- Naruto Uzumaki, si tu ne me rép…

- C'est bon.

- Quoi ? » Naruto releva la tête, la joie défigurant son visage.

« J'ai réussi ! Ils sont d'accords pour travailler avec nous ! Je vais appeler Kakashi. Sakura, appelle Ichiraku et dit leur que nous venons déjeuner. La fête est maintenue.

- Très bien. Félicitations, Naruto. Ajouta t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors, on tombe amoureuse de moi ?

- Non. Je t'ai déjà dit que je suis prise. Je vous le présenterai aujourd'hui.

- O.K. Mais je suis sûr qu'il ne fait pas le poids.

- On verra ! »

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée.

* * *

Naruto déjeunait avec ses anciens et nouveaux collègues dans son restaurant quatre étoiles préféré. Gaara, Sakura et Kakashi devaient le rejoindre un peu plus tard. En attendant, il savourait pleinement sa victoire, surtout face à son principal concurrent, Hyûga. Il allait enfin pouvoir étendre ses parfumeries dans le monde. Comme le voulait son père.

Le déjeuner toucha à sa fin ainsi que la journée et la soirée que Naruto attendait tant pu enfin commencer. De nombreuses célébrités, que Kyûbi entreprise sponsorisait, étaient invitées et arrivèrent très vite tout comme les médias.

Gaara fit alors son apparition, une coupe de champagne qu'une hôtesse donnait à l'entrée, à la main. Il s'était changé et portait un costume bordeaux qui jurait avec ses cheveux. Naruto laissa les personnes qui le félicitaient et rejoignit son ami.

« Organiser une fête sans aucun accord signé. C'est tout toi, ça.

- Il faut croire en ses convictions.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils vont penser ?

- Ils adorent ! Ils trouvent que je suis un homme sûr de moi et entreprenant.

- Attention, tes chevilles… »

* * *

Puis ce fut au tour de Sakura d'arriver alors que Naruto finissait sa troisième coupe. Elle aussi s'était changé et portait une robe moulante et décolletée verte et jaune.

« Quelle beauté !

- Ce n'est pas la peine Naruto. Il arrive.

- Pourtant, il n'est pas là. Dès qu'il m'a vu, il a dû s'enfuir, voyant très bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

- Certainement pas. Il vient avec son frère. D'ailleurs, les voici. »

P.O.V Naruto

Comment puis-je expliquer ce qu'il m'arrive à cet instant ? Je ne sais plus où je me trouve, ni qui je suis. Il s'avance vers nous, un verre à la main. Il porte une toilette noire, il est grand, les traits de son visage sont fins et bien dessinés et son corps me fait penser à celui d'un athlète. Il porte un anneau discret à son oreille droite. Ses cheveux d'ébène lui arrivent à la taille et sont attachés en queue de cheval à part quelques mèches rebelles près de ses yeux. Ses yeux. Ils me captivent, m'ensorcellent.

Quand je les croise, j'ai l'impression de tomber dans le néant, dans une dérision, dans leur profondeur et pendant près d'une minute, je n'existe que par lui. Mon cœur s'arrête pour redémarrer deux fois plus vite. Il s'approche. Sakura va à sa rencontre et l'embrasse. Mon estomac se contracte comme quand je rate une marche d'escalier. Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard… Non… »

Fin P.O.V Naruto.

* * *

« Naruto, je te présente Sasuke et Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke est mon fiancé, ajouta t-elle, » Le blond n'avait même pas remarqué Itachi et pourtant ils se ressemblaient mais l'aîné n'avait pas d'anneau et ses cheveux étaient plus courts. Il était plus grand que son cadet qui lui dépassait Naruto de quelques centimètres.

« Heureux de faire votre connaissance, Uzumaki-San » Sa vois transperça le blond de toute part, il semblait tétaniser. Il n'avait pas bougé et fit un immense effort pour lui répondre :

« Moi de même, messieurs.

- Maintenant que les présentations sont faîtes, allons nous amusez ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné de Tsunade et Jiraiya, Kakashi fit son entrée et une tête blonde courut le serrer dans ses bras.

« Merci, Kakashi-sensei ! Tout cela c'est grâce à vous.

- Ton père serait si fier de toi, lui murmura son maître à l'oreille. » Puis Naruto alla embrasser ses grands-parents.

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, la fête battait son plein et Naruto, assit à une table, finissait son neuvième verre. Il cherchait cette personne qui, il ne savait pas pourquoi, captivait encore ses pensées, le faisant trembler par son image gravée sur sa rétine. En cherchant, il tombait toujours sur Sakura accompagnée d'Itachi et les observa plus attentivement. Le brun avait des gestes très tendres envers elle, des regards doux et un sourire ensorceleur. Ils étaient un peu trop proches entre futur beau-frère et future belle-sœur.

« Mon frère adore Sakura. » Ce son... cette voix… Sa voix. Sasuke. Le corps tout entier de Naruto fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il était là, derrière lui.

« Nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de discuter, dit alors le blond, les mots lui échappant.

- C'est exact, répondit le brun.

- Si nous allions dans un endroit plus calme ? »

Après cinq minutes, ils étaient arrivés dans un parc situé derrière le restaurant, éclairé par quelques lanternes, la musique parvenant à eux un peu faiblement. Ils marchèrent un peu avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc. Les doigts de Naruto effleurèrent la main du brun qui ne fit rien paraître sur son visage. Le blond retira sa main, la panique le prenant soudain. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? C'était un homme. Le fiancé de Sakura, son amie, sa collègue. Il n'avait pas le droit.

* * *

« Félicitations pour votre réussite.

- On pourrait se tutoyer ?

- Hm. D'accord. » Ils discutèrent longuement de tout et de rien sans jamais prononcé le nom de Sakura. Le blond remarqua que Sasuke ne laissait pas paraître ses sentiments facilement et souriait rarement. Il parlait peu de sa vie et c'est certainement ce coté froid qui était attirant chez lui.

« Sasuke-San ?

- Oui ?

- Je… Je crois... » Non… Il ne pouvait pas dire cela mais c'était bien plus fort que lui. Les mots sortaient sans aucun contrôle de sa part.

« Je crois que je suis jaloux de Sakura. »

Sasuke se tourna lentement vers lui. Là, Naruto comprit qu'il avait gaffé. Cependant, contre toute attente, Sasuke s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

P.O.V Naruto

Il s'approche de moi. Je pense qu'il va me gifler alors je ferme les yeux quand je sens ses lèvres froides et humides qui excitent mes sens et me donnent un aller simple pour le paradis. Mes mains se lèvent malgré moi pour se perdre dans ses cheveux aussi doux que de la soie et approfondir notre baiser. Jamais je n'aurais pensé être attiré par un homme.

Sa langue chaude qui contraste avec le reste de sa bouche me caresse les lèvres sensuellement et je lui donne accès à ma cavité buccale. Nos langues se rencontre d'abord timidement puis sont plus audacieuses, plus passionnées. Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse. Je voudrai rester là toute ma vie, m'enivrer de son parfum… Mon parfum… Kitsune… »

Fin P.O.V Naruto

Naruto rompit brusquement le baiser et regarda Sasuke. Celui-ci allait s'excuser de s'être comporté de la sorte quand…

« Tu portes mon parfum ?

- Je… Oui, Sasuke fut alors soulagé et continua dans sa lancer, j'en suis tombé amoureux dès que je l'ai senti, dit-il en regardant le blond droit dans les yeux, les joues légèrement rouges. Naruto l'embrassa alors sauvagement, un intense sentiment s'emparant de lui.

P.O.V Naruto

Pourquoi je ressens cela ? Je ne sais pas et je ne peux plus me contrôler. Dès que nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai su qu'il était à part et je l'admirais avant même de l'avoir rencontré. Ses mains sur ma peau sont froides mais douces et fines. Lui et moi ne faisons qu'un, je l'ai su lorsque nous nous sommes embrassés. Je ne sais pas comment, mais nous nous retrouvons vite sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer Sakura… Je m'en veux… Je m'en veux tellement. Pardonne moi.

Fin P.O.V Naruto

* * *

À suivre !

* * *

Note : Et ben ! c'était chaud ! Où est le lemon ? Ben il viendra... En plus dans une voiture... héhéhé ! Que je suis sadique, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je m'amuse grave ! C'est allé si vite entre eux, c'est fou non ? (bon, on dirait une review que j'aurai laissé à ma fic, donc j'arrête de parler et vous laisse... ben... la parole !)

A perfume by Kyûbi.


	3. Pardonne moi

**Série : **Naruto

**Titre : **Psychose

**Genre :** U.ARomance ; Drama ; Lemon (bien sûr); Yaoï

**Couple** (à venir) : SasuNaru dans ce chap

**Rating : **M, P.O.V (quelques fois)

**Auteur : **Verity971

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto T.T!

**Résumé : **Quand on arrive au sommet, on ne peut que descendre. Naruto arrive jeune à la gloire mais tombe peu à peu dans la déchéance quand il prend Sasuke à Sakura et dépense tout son argent au casino.

**Note :** Désolée d'avoir prit du temps pour ce chapitre, c'est à cause de la rentrée ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas !

Réponse aux review anonymes :

**cc,** merci pour ta review ! Tu verras si c'est un happy-end à la fin... Dans tout les cas, c'est assez triste . Merci encore !

**Lov Naru,** ben, tu es vraiment love de Naruto mais est-il vraiment heureux ? Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir

**Nili,** Ben le lemon c'est tout de suite !! Régale toi ! merci pour le com

**NoName, **attend toi à ressentir du désir dans ce chapitre :p ! merci pour tout (il me faut l'accord de Li-chan pour écrire ça avec elle !en attendant, la suite !!)

**Neko-chan,** lol !! Je voudrais bien le même tee-shirt !! Ben j'espère que ma fic répond à tes attentes ! merci pour le com ! tout de suite, la suite !

* * *

_**2. Pardonne moi**_

* * *

Deux hommes s'embrassaient passionnément sur le parking d'un grand restaurant, avançant vers une voiture petit à petit

Deux hommes s'embrassaient passionnément sur le parking d'un grand restaurant, avançant vers une voiture petit à petit. Il faisait nuit, ils avaient bu et étaient très attirés l'un par l'autre. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Ils s'étaient crées une utopie que personne d'autre ne pourrait franchir. Ils venaient de se rencontrer et déjà cette complicité les liait. Sasuke ne savait rien de Naruto et Naruto ne savait rien de Sasuke. Ce qu'ils savaient, c'est qu'ils étaient tout deux habités par ce beau sentiment qui unissait deux personnes, deux cœurs, deux âmes pour ne faire plus qu'un.

Sasuke ouvrit la porte arrière de sa voiture, sans rompre leur baiser. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la voiture, Naruto sous Sasuke. La voiture était grande mais la tête du blond percuta vite l'autre portière, sans s'en préoccuper une seconde. Les sièges étaient d'un cuir aussi noir que l'extérieur de la voiture. Naruto rompit le baiser et reçu un grognement de désapprobation de la part de Sasuke.

« Hm. Jolie voiture !

- Embrasse moi, baka !

- Je ne suis pas un baka, teme ! »

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant de reprendre de plus belle. La langue de Sasuke bataillait avec sa jumelle dans un combat sans merci, caressant, explorant la bouche du blond. De ses mains, il retira la veste inutile de Naruto ainsi que la sienne, les envoyant à l'avant. Le blond, quant à lui, détacha l'élastique attachant les cheveux de Sasuke, afin de pouvoir laisser ses doigts s'engouffrer dans cette mer noire. Ils avaient extrêmement chaud, la sueur perlant sur leur visage. Cette chaleur était due à leur grande excitation et à l'alcool. La tête de Naruto lui tournait mais peu lui importait car en ce moment, il était, l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Il fit un mouvement, pour rapporter sa jambe sur celle de Sasuke, un peu trop brusque : leurs membres gonflés se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, reliées malgré tout par un long filet de salive, pour gémir de plaisir. Naruto fut atteint d'un spasme violent. Des cheveux noirs lui caressaient le visage et Sasuke se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas gémir trop fort, le rouge aux joues.

Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs chemises qui eurent vite fait de rejoindre les vestes à l'avant. Les deux torses, à présent nus, l'un fin et halé, l'autre musclé et athlétique, se frôlèrent faisait les deux hommes tremblés de plaisir. Le brun marqua à plusieurs endroits le cou du blond, lui lécha délicatement derrière l'oreille, mordillant doucement celles-ci tant et si bien que Naruto ne put s'empêcher de grogner de plaisir.

L'Uchiwa partit en quête du buste sous lui. Le blond était fiévreux et tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Sasuke descendit un peu plus bas et vînt poser un léger baiser sur la pomme d'Adam du blond, sentant alors ce parfum qui corrompait les émotions. Soudain, il commença un mouvement endiablé de son sexe dur contre celui de son homologue qui hurla de plaisir autant que lui.

* * *

Il reprit ses lèvres avec plus de hâte que s'il avait manqué d'oxygène depuis ces dernières minutes. Il s'arrêta doucement, pour reprendre l'exploration là où il l'avait laissé. Il suça abondamment les deux tétons rose et dur, se plaisant à les mordre parfois pour entendre les petits cris de la part de l'autre homme. Il prit le temps de goûter à ce corps halé à chaque endroit pour ne perdre aucune miette de ce moment. Il fit une pause face au nombril de Naruto. Ce dernier le regardait laisser un long sillon de salive sur son passage et enfoncer sa langue devenue chaude de désir au centre de son torse. Sa respiration se faisait plus forte mais saccadée.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il était avec un homme, à l'arrière d'une voiture. Cela était inconcevable mais pourtant bien vrai et jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle satisfaction, un tel plaisir… et une telle angoisse. Comment pourrait-il regarder Sakura en face après cela ? Comment pourrait-il renoncer à Sasuke ?

Brusquement, une main chaude autour de son sexe le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Il baissa les yeux et vit le brun, accroupit, regardant son membre pareil à un gamin face à sa première sucette, ses cheveux collés à son torse par la transpiration.

Puis lentement, il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient. Il s'arrêta à la base et remonta doucement avec le bout de son doigt.

« Hmmmm… Sas… Sasuke… je t'en prie…

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda t-il innocemment, un léger sourire au visage, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, le regard fixé sur la verge dressée, caressant machinalement mais sensuellement celle-ci.

- J'en peux plus… ça... me… démange…

- Hn. Si on ne peut plus s'amuser… »

* * *

Il déposa un baiser sur le glande puis commença à le lécher du bout de la langue.

« Haaaaan… Sasuke… » Ce dernier adorait entendre la voix de Naruto gémir son prénom. Il était divinement beau, ses cheveux blonds contre son visage rouge, la tête penchée en arrière, l'implorant de faire plus. Il entreprit de donner des petits coups de dents, récoltant, pour son plus grand plaisir, des cris du blond. Ce dernier ne pouvait plus tenir et se déhancha afin que le brun le prenne enfin en bouche.

« Aaaaaah… Sasuke… Sasuke… »

Le brun engloutit son sexe dressé au maximum jusqu'à la base.

Naruto poussa un long soupir de soulagement avant de sourire.

« C'est… ce… qu'on appelle… une gorge… profonde. » Sasuke ne prêta pas attention à sa remarque, trop occupé à le sucer. Ses va-et-vient étaient longs et profond avec un bruit de suçon sur la fin. Mais notre blond en voulait plus. Il empoigna les cheveux de Sasuke et le tira vers lui.

« Plus…vite. » Le brun ne se fit pas plus prier et accéléra le rythme.

Le blond agrippa le siège comme il put, se mordant pour ne pas crier. Des vagues de désir le submergeaient et à cet instant il ne pensait plus qu'au bien que Sasuke lui faisait quand celui-ci s'arrêta subitement, récoltant un grognement plus que mécontent de sa part.

Le cadet des Uchiha se redressa et vint embrasser Naruto, le plus délicatement possible. Ce dernier entrouvrit sa bouche pour laisser passer sa langue ainsi qu'un intrus…

Il ouvrit les yeux, surprit et vit que Sasuke avait fait entrer un doigt en même temps et faisait entrer un autre.

Naruto comprit soudain et appréhendait la suite des évènements. Sasuke et lui les léchèrent autant qu'ils purent, se regardant dans les yeux comme pour se rassurer. Puis il dirigea ses doigts vers l'anus du blond, le pénétrant lentement. Naruto se cambra. Cette sensation lui était vraiment désagréable. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Tout cela allait trop vite… beaucoup trop vite et beaucoup trop loin. Il devait d'abord accepter le fait qu'il soit bisexuel voire homosexuel. Ensuite, que l'homme dont -il était sûr maintenant- il était tombé amoureux, en un éclair, était le fiancé de Sakura, sa meilleure amie et était surtout, par tous les dieux, en train de le 'prendre' comme un pro.

* * *

Un deuxième doigt le fit se cambrer à nouveau et gémir. Cela devait s'arrêter, il devait stopper ça, c'était une stupide erreur due à l'alcool…

« Sasuke… Je…

- Calme toi, Naruto. Tout va bien, tu dois te décontracter » Lui souffla t-il à l'oreille, la voix rauque de désir, ce qui fit trembler le blond. Il l'embrassa avant d'ajouter, ses yeux noirs perdus dans l'océan bleu de Naruto.

« Je ne te ferais pas mal. Fais moi confiance. »

Comment ce beau brun pouvait lui faire tourner la tête au point de lui faire oublier tous ses problèmes ?

« Alors, emmène moi au septième ciel » Sasuke prit son sexe et recommença ses va-et-vient pour le détendre, faisant entrer un troisième doigt, les écartant de plus en plus, les enfonçant encore plus loin et plus vite.

« Aaaaaaaaaah !! » Il sortit ses doigts et les lécha avant d'embrasser son amant.

« Prend… moi…

- Avec plaisir. » Il fit Naruto s'asseoir sur lui, ils s'embrassèrent encore, les mains du blond sur son torse et lui, massant ses fesses. Ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre de plus en plus. Naruto ne tint plus, il se releva un peu et mit le sexe du brun face à son anus.

« Vas-y. » lui susurra t-il à l'oreille. Le brun le pénétra avec une douce lenteur pour ne pas lui faire trop mal.

* * *

« Hann… aaaaaaaaah.. » Naruto était très étroit et Sasuke adorait l'antre chaud dans lequel son membre était enfermé. Une vague de plaisir se déferla en lui et il entreprit de recommencer la procédure de pénétration, se cambrant pour changer d'angle.

Naruto n'avait encore rient dit, les yeux au ciel, il lui semblait voir des petites étoiles danser la samba devant lui, quand le brun le pénétra une deuxième fois et d'un coup sec.

« Aaah !! » Cette fois-ci, il ne put retenir son cri.

L'Uchiha, encore plus excité par cela, reprit une troisième fois, puis une quatrième et ainsi de suite mais laissant toujours deux secondes d'intervalle pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Sasuke… va… plus vite. »

Il commença alors une série de violent coup de rein sans retenue. Naruto hurlait son nom et lui se mordait pour ne pas faire de même. Ses cuisses claquaient contre ses fesses. Il touchait ce point encore et encore, appliquant le même sort au sexe du blond.

En ce moment, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, un désir, une même envie, à chaque pénétration ils montaient un peu plus vers le bonheur absolu, frôlant du bout des doigts l'apothéose.

En un hurlement puissant, ils jouirent ensemble, l'un criant qu'il l'aimait, l'autre criant son nom.

_Pardonne moi, Sakura._

* * *

À suivre !

* * *

Verity : Ouf ! J'ai fini !

Sasuke : Qui a dit qui aimait qui ?

Naruto : O.ô ? On est ensemble dès le troisième chapitre ?

Verity : Ah ! Vous êtes là vous ? De retour des vacances ?

Sasuke : Répond !

Naruto : C'est trop bien ce lemon !!

Verity : Parce qu'il concerne toi et Sasuke ? Et toi là, qu'est ce que t'a ?

Sasuke : Je me méfie... C'est trop beau...

Verity : t'as raison ! héhéhé ! C'est trop beau... On va un peu gaché tout ça

Sasuke : Je le savais ! Surtout si tu continues avec la folle...

Naruto : Ah non ! Je veux que ça continue comme ça moi !

Verity : Maiiiiiiiiiis non. Sina, c'est pas drôle Naru-Chan... Tu réfléchis po

Sasuke : Et c'est qui, qui va en prendre plein la gueule ?

Naruto : C'est moi

Verity : en plus, il est content !

* * *


	4. Oublier

**Série **: Naruto

**Titre **: Psychose

**Genre** : U.ARomance ; Drama ; Lemon (bien sûr); Yaoï

**Couple (à venir)** : .../Naru ! (à vous de deviner .)

**Rating **: M, P.O.V (quelques fois)

**Auteur** : Verity971

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto T.T!

**Résumé** : Quand on arrive au sommet, on ne peut que descendre. Naruto arrive jeune à la gloire mais tombe peu à peu dans la déchéance quand il prend Sasuke à Sakura et dépense tout son argent au casino

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**CC, **merci pour ta review Hmmm T'a aimé le lemon ? Ben le prochain est très bientôt En attendant voici le chap 4

**Nili,** merci pour ta(tes) review ! Elle t'a fait du bien, cette douche ? Mdr ! J'espère vraiment que tu vas aimer ce chapitre !

**Lov Naru, **pourquoi tu aimes pas Sasuke (T.T) lol ! Et bien, oui, beaucoup de personnes souffriront à cause de Naruto... Enfin, on en reparlera à la fin et tu me diras à qui la faute... En tout cas merci pour le com

**Juju, **merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le lemon :p

**NoName, **merci beaucoup pour tout (yepa yepa !) Tu as raison, avoir des reviews (j'adore, c'est sur) mais ce n'est pas un concours de review ! Mais c'est sur que ça fais super plaisir, donc ne t'arrête pas ! lol ! Et pour Li-chan... Ben ça sera la prochaine fois Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**3. Oublier**_

* * *

_En ce moment, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, un désir, une même envie, à chaque pénétration ils montaient un peu plsu vers le bonheur absolu, frôlant du bout des doigts l'apothéose. En un hurlement puissant, ils jouirent ensemble, l'un criant qu'il l'aimait, l'autre criant son nom._

* * *

Ils ne bougeaient plus, appréciant l'intensité du moment. Les ongles de Naruto étaient enfoncés dans le dos de Sasuke, la tête de celui-ci contre le torse du blond, écoutant le cœur de ce dernier battre à toute vitesse.

Ils avaient du mal à reprendre leur souffle, leur sueur se mêlant, leurs semences s'écoulant doucement…

Les pensées de Naruto étaient embuées par le corps toujours chaud sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, jusqu'alors fermés pour reprendre le contrôle sur lui et observer l'homme.

Ses yeux étaient clos, ses cheveux éparpillés sur son dos, ses mains l'entourant, il semblait dormir, un air paisible sur le visage.

Il était tellement beau.

Petit à petit, ils revenaient à la réalité, sortant doucement de ce rêve éveillé. Des voix et de la musique se firent entendre au loin. Sasuke ouvrit alors les yeux. Il avait totalement oublié cette fête.

Naruto ne voulait pas bouger, souhaitant plutôt oublier tout ce qui était autour de lui, rester ici avec Sasuke mais celui-ci ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il lançant un regard suppliant au brun. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer. Allait-il perdre l'être le plus cher au monde pour lui ? Comment pourrait-il retourner à cette fête organisée en son honneur avec assez de courage pour regarder Sakura ? Qu'allait-il advenir d'eux ?

Sasuke bougea. Lentement, il se retira d'un blond de plus en plus paniquer. Le brun prit les vêtements à l'avant et ils s'assirent pour s'habiller. Il ne le regardait pas, ne voulant pas voir son regard triste. Le blond voyait bien que Sasuke fuyait son regard. Peut-être était-il gêné ? Ils continuèrent de s'habiller en silence. Sasuke alla au coffre et revînt avec de petites serviettes et un peigne. Il donna une à Naruto et entreprit de nettoyer un peu.

« Eh bien… T'as l'habitude de faire ça ? Demanda t-il en plaisantant.

- Hm. » Quand ils eurent finit, ils sortirent de la voiture, l'air frai secouant leurs cheveux fraîchement coiffés. Naruto lançait de petits coups d'œil en direction de Sasuke. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait mais, lui, ne pouvait plus tenir. Il fallait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il ressentait, il fallait qu'il lui demande ce qu'ils allaient devenir.

« Sasuke ? Qu'allons nous faire ?

- Pardon ?

- Je veux dire… Sakura, il faut tout lui dire… pour nous. »

* * *

Brutalement, Sasuke plaqua Naruto contre une voiture, lui tenant le menton afin de le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Écoute moi, Uzumaki. Tout ce qui c'est passé dans cette voiture doit y rester. Je ne veux pas que Sakura sache quoi que ce soit. » Naruto le regardait, très surprit et profondément blesser. Comment pouvait-il l'appeler par son nom après ce qui venait de se passer ? Pourquoi tout cacher à Sakura s'il ne l'aimait pas…

« Sasuke…, gémit-il. Celui-ci, se rendant soudain compte de son geste, lâcha prise, une lueur de regret apparaissant à travers ses yeux sombres et froids.

- Il vaut mieux garder tout cela pour nous.

- Mais…

- Pense un peu à elle. On brisera sa vie si on lui dit. C'est ce que tu veux ?

- Non ! Mais… tu… tu vas… rester avec elle ?

- Bien sûr. » En entendant ces mots, le cœur de Naruto se serra. Sasuke ne laisserai pas Sakura pour lui. Elle avait certainement plus de valeur. Mais que faisait-il de ce qui venait de se passer ? Était-ce juste du sexe ? Alors il avait trahit son amie pour… du sexe ?

Toutes ces questions l'envahir d'un coup, il eu soudainement l'envie de vomir, il se dégoûtait. Mais le plus dur restait qu'il devrait se faire à l'idée qu'il fallait qu'il oublit Sasuke… et définitivement. Son regard devint déterminé et il commença à partir, sans une attention pour le brun. Celui-ci, se rendant compte, attrapa le bras du blond que ce dernier retira d'un coup sec. Il ne devait plus avoir à faire à cet homme qui avait provoqué chez lui, bien plus qu'une envie de sexe et qui le rejetait maintenant.

« Oublie moi, si tu restes avec Sakura… oublie moi. » À peine avait-il finit sa phrase, que le brun l'embrassa furieusement et avidement. Le blond ne comprit pas tout de suite mais lui prit malgré tout le visage de ses mains pour approfondir le baiser, leurs langues se battant rageusement. Sasuke pressa son corps contre lui, faisant ses mains passer sous la veste de Naruto. Il le désirait encore mais il ne devait pas… Il s'arrêta doucement, se détachant de son corps, pour le plus grand malheur de Naruto. Des larmes vinrent naître au coin de ses yeux mais il se détourna pour que Sasuke ne voit pas sa détresse.

« Allons-y, ils doivent nous attendre, dit Sasuke tranquillement

- Je… Oui… »

* * *

Ils arrivèrent face au restaurant et entrèrent dans la salle bondée. Sasuke disparut alors dans la foule. Naruto se sentit pour la première fois, extrêmement seul. Soudain la voix de Gaara s'éleva.

« Naruto ? Nous t'attendons ici pour ton discours avant la surprise finale. »

Le blond se retourna et retrouva son sourire. Non, il n'était pas seul. Il devait... oublier Sasuke. Il se dirigea vers son ami, au bout du restaurant et monta sur le podium.

« Où étais-tu passé ? Lui souffla Gaara. Naruto réfléchit… il ne s'avait pas quoi dire. Pouvait-il tout lui avouer ou se taire et mentir ?

- J'étais… partit faire un tour, répondit-il avec un sourire peu convaincant.

- Tu t'es trouvé une nana, c'est ça ? »

Naruto ne répondit pas, le rouge aux joues. Il prit le micro et prononça un petit discours avant d'inviter tout le monde à sortir afin de profiter de la surprise.

Ils se dispersèrent un peu et Sakura fit son apparition, entourée des deux Uchiha.

« C'était super, Shachô(1) ! L'Uzumaki perdit soudain son sourire, baissant les yeux.

- Merci, Sakura… Bon, je… j'y vais…

- Mais, attends… » Il se précipitait déjà vers la sortie quand il se fit arrêter par une main.

Il leva la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec le regard sec de Sakura.

« Qu'est ce qui te prends ? D'abord tu disparaîs, ensuite tu…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, chère buchō(2)… Mais j'ai une soirée à terminer, ajouta t-il en se frottant le bout du nez, un faux sourire ornant ses lèvres.

- Alors, c'est partit ! » Sakura s'approcha et le prit par le bras avant de sortir, en se demandant pourquoi le blond était si distant tout d'un coup. C'est alors que le premier feu d'artifice éclaira le ciel sombre, dans un mélange de couleurs orange et rouge. Plusieurs suivirent, éblouissant leurs visages. Sasuke se plaça près de sa fiancée et l'embrassa doucement, tout en regardant Naruto… comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était déterminé à ne rien dévoiler.

Le blond se figea puis baissa ses yeux, embués de larmes tandis qu'un autre brun, pas très loin, serrait les poings, les yeux dans le même état.

* * *

P.O.V Naruto

Tu sais, Sakura, la première que j'ai goûté à ses lèvres, j'ai su que je ne pourrai jamais plus m'en passer. Peut-être a-t-il ressentit la même chose, qui sait ? Je n'en suis pas si sûr. C'était comme un besoin de respirer, de manger, de vivre… Ce qui s'est passé entre nous était tel un rêve, un aller simple pour le paradis. Tu sais, Sakura, je n'étais jamais allé au paradis avant…

Malheureusement, nous somme revenus bien trop vite à la dur réalité. Il est à toi et à personne d'autre. La magnifique bague que j'ai aperçue à ton doigt le prouve. Si tu savais à quel point je t'envie… Chaque soir, c'est toi qu'il viendra rejoindre, t'entourant de ses bras amoureux, t'embrassant doucement, comme il le fait à l'instant et vos corps ne feront plus qu'un. Tandis que moi… moi… je m'endormirai seul, encore et toujours, dans mon appartement vide de sens à présent.

Avant de le rencontrer, je ne savais pas qu'un tel sentiment me manquait dans ma vie et pourtant… je m'en serai bien passé… Cela fait si mal.

Quand je pense que c'est toi que je draguais… Ironique, n'est ce pas ?

Fin P.O.V Naruto

* * *

À Suivre ! « Euh non ! NE PARTEZ PAS !

Verity : Mais, qu'est ce qu'il veut lui ?

Itachi : Je te signal que tu n'a pas fini !

Verity : Mais tu te prends pour l'oncle de Jackie Chan ?

Itachi : Il me semble que tu as oublié quelque chose…

Verity : Ah bon ? (Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis !) Na, je vois pas !

Itachi : Là c'est toi qui te prends pour Jimmy Neutron ! Écoute, je sais que tu ne veux pas mais c'est pour le bien de la fic.

Verity : Je… (le bien de la fic ? Depuis quand il s'en soucis lui ?) mais… Ils vont me tuer !

Itachi : Non ! Tu es obligée de toute façon !

Verity : Alors promet moi que je pourrais faire un lemon yaoï avec toi ! Au moins une fois !

Itachi : Hn. D'accord.

Verity : Cool ! On continue ! La suite, tout de suite !

**

* * *

**

Flash back

La fête battait son plein. Toutes les personnes présentes semblaient vraiment s'amuser. Cela faisait un moment que Sasuke les avait -enfin- laissé seuls, prétextant devoir voir quelqu'un. Il était avec Sakura et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Rien ne comptait plus que la jeune femme près de lui, dansant avec lui… Elle était sublime, ses yeux vert émeraude étincelant, ses cheveux rose lui encadrant son visage angélique, son corps qui aurait pu faire tourner la tête d'un pape. Son visage apparaissait constamment à Itachi, comme graver sur sa rétine. Chaque jour qui passait, il regrettait d'avoir présenter Sakura à Sasuke. Maintenant, ils allaient se marier. Quand il avait appris cela, il n'avait rien laissé paraître et les avait même félicité. Mais le soir, arrivé chez lui, il avait laissé le champ libre à sa colère, détruisant un peu son mobilier. Il s'était détesté et se rongeait de l'intérieur depuis ce jour. Sa première erreur avait été de n'avoir jamais su avouer son amour.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une soirée où son père l'avait forcé à aller. Ce dernier se désespérait de voir un jour un de ces fils se marier. La première approche avait été plutôt mauvaise… Son père les avait présenté, connaissant ses parents et lui, avait osé dire qu'il ne se marierait pas avec une poupée aux cheveux rose. Il s'était d'ailleurs récolté la plus grande gifle de sa vie. Il riait encore de ce doux souvenir… C'était certainement le caractère de la jeune fille qu'il adorait le plus.

Son amour pour elle grandissait de jour en jour et une année était passée, il l'avait plusieurs fois invité à déjeuner pour lui présenter le reste de sa famille dont son cher frère.

Puis vint le jour qui avait tout détruit chez Itachi. Ce jour là, il avait décidé de se lancer et avait même acheté une bague de fiançailles. Sakura lui avait dit qu'elle avait une grande nouvelle à lui annoncer et il lui avait répondus la même chose. Ils s'étaient retrouvés au restaurant mais un intrus avait fait son apparition : Sasuke. Ils venaient lui annoncer qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle l'aimait. Elle aimait son frère et n'avait jamais fait attention à l'amour qu'Itachi lui portait.

Alors qu'ils dansaient, les pensées d'Itachi furent coupées par Sakura.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse, Itachi.

- Hn.

- Je te remercie de m'avoir présenté Sasuke. Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, je vis un véritable rêve.

- C'est moi qui te remercie. Je n'aurai pas à me marier à une poupée aux cheveux rose.

- Teme ! Lui cria t-elle en souriant. Puis elle posa sa tête sur son torse. Tout ça c'est grâce à toi. »

Ce fut un pur instant de rêve… jusqu'à ce que Sasuke arrive et que Sakura lui saute aux bras. Encore.

**Fin flash back**

Les feux d'artifices lui coloraient le visage. Elle était belle, les yeux brillant encore plus par l'éclat les gerbes étincelantes. Sasuke était réapparut en même temps que ce Naruto Uzumaki. Leurs comportements paraissaient bizarres et Itachi se posait des questions. Il savait que Sasuke était bisexuel alors… Non. Il se faisait des idées, tout cela parce qu'il ne pouvait admettre que son frère lui ai prit Sakura. Que c'était lui qui avait la chance de la serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser chaque nuit en lui jurant un amour éternel… Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Sasuke embrassa tendrement Sakura. Il devait l'oublier.

Lui qui était d'un perpétuel sang-froid, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces larmes venaient lui chatouiller le coin de l'œil…

* * *

(1) : Chef d'entreprise.

(2) : Chef d'une section.

Verity : Voilà ! Là c'est vraiment finit ! Merci d'avoir lu !

Sakura : Super ! J'aime Sasuke et Itachi en pince pour moi ! Yatta!

Verity : Justement ! C'est pas bien tout ça... Aller, c'est finit ! Sinon, les lecteurs vont fuir ! Sakura... Désolée, mais tu vas bien souffrir !

Sakura : Je le savais... T'es messante ! Ouin !

Verity : Mais ui, mais ui...

* * *

**Note : **Franchement, je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce chapitre. Il est... pourave ! Enfin, faut voir, que c'est le chapitre avant la vrai déchéance de Naruto donc... Il le fallait bien Alors excusez moi ! snif snif... Mais pour me faire pardonner, il y a un lemon au chapitre 5 !


	5. Je, tu, il

**Série : **Naruto

**Titre : **Psychose

**Genre :** U.ARomance ; Drama ; Lemon (bien sûr); Yaoï

**Couple** : GaaNaru (c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire pour l'instant)

**Rating : **M, P.O.V (quelques fois)

**Auteur : **Verity971

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto T.T!

**Résumé : **Quand on arrive au sommet, on ne peut que descendre. Naruto arrive jeune à la gloire mais tombe peu à peu dans la déchéance quand il prend Sasuke à Sakura et dépense tout son argent au casino.

**Note** : Alors, alors… Ce n'est pas comme ça que c'était sensé se passer mais quelqu'un m'a dit un jour : « _t__a fic tourne souvent d'une manière autre que celle dont tu voulais au départ et au contraire, la fic n'en est que mieux » _Donc voilà (mdr) et puis j'ai écris le lemon en écoutant un album qui déchire sa race, j'ai nommé : _Still Hungry _de_ Twisted Sister ! _Alors, allez-y écoutez ! (Merci Murasaki-kun)

**Note 2** : C'est la première fois que je fais un lemon à la première personne (C'est le P.O.V Naruto) donc donnez moi votre avis

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Juju, merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre !

NoName, c'est toi qui avait raison au début pour le lemon mais finalement... non ! Alors, régale toi avec celui-ci et merci pour tout !

Nili, bravo ! Comment as-tu fais pour deviner ce que je n'avais même pas envisager ? Lol ! Voici la suite ! merci encore.

Lov Naru, dis moi ce que tu pense de ce chap, ok ? Merci pour ta review !

_**

* * *

**__****_

4. Je, tu, il.

* * *

La fête était terminée, il était près de cinq heures du matin et tout le monde était parti en le félicitant. Il avait prit soin d'éviter Sakura ainsi que les Uchiha qui l'accompagnaient. Il s'était assit, seul, sur le banc où, quelques heures auparavant Sasuke et lui discutaient, un énième verre à la main. Comment avait-il pu penser une seconde qu'il y aurait pu avoir plus que du sexe entre eux ? Comment avait-il pu être assez bête pour espérer qu'il resterait avec lui ? Ou même faire du mal à Sakura… pour lui ? Il n'était qu'un imbécile de vingt-cinq ans, riche, célèbre au Japon et bientôt dans le monde, qui était par-dessus tout amoureux. Il sourit doucement de sa mésaventure. Sourire qui se transforma vite en éclat de rire. Il devenait complètement fou. L'alcool avait dû lui monter à la tête. Mais en repensant à lui, à ses yeux, son corps, sa chaleur, le goût de ses lèvres, son odeur… Seules les larmes maquillaient son visage et la douleur s'emparait de son cœur.

* * *

Une heure était passée et il rentrait enfin chez lui, ses yeux rougis par les larmes, sa tête le lançant plus que jamais. Il n'avait jamais autant bu. Il comprenait maintenant ceux qui noyaient leur chagrin dans la boisson.

Il arriva face à sa porte, mettant son pouce dans un dispositif de sécurité, le reconnaissant grâce à son empreinte. Il poussa la porte, les idées dans le vague, se dirigea vers sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il faisait presque jour, la lumière le gênerait sûrement plus tard car il avait encore publié de fermer les rideaux… Il prononça encore son nom avant de totalement sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

_Sasuke._

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Naruto faisait tout son possible pour oublier cet homme qui le hantait. Il pensait sans cesse à lui, rêvant de leur nuit d'amour, même si le lendemain, il avait eu du mal à se lever. Heureusement, c'était le week-end.

Il évitait toujours Sakura, arrivant le premier au travail, lui parlant par téléphone et attendant qu'elle soit partie pour qu'il s'en aille à son tour. Personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait, tout ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Un soir, Gaara entreprit de lui parler, comprenant bien que Naruto cachait quelque chose. Il entra dans son bureau et se figea. Le bureau était grand, bien éclairé, la table était d'un bois foncé et une baie vitrée laissait voir la ville. Le blond était là, assit sur sa chaise en cuir, les yeux rivés au plafond, des documents jonchant le bureau et le sol.

« Naruto ?

- Neh ? Quoi ?

- Mais… Qu'est ce que tu fous ? » Gaara ne reconnu pas son ami. Sa chemise était froissée, ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux, où d'habitude régnait une lueur de joie perpétuelle, étaient voilés de mélancolie.

« Naruto… ça va ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu devrais être content, la société gagne sur celle d'Hyûga. Le nouveau directeur en marketing nous a trouvé une pub qui pourra passer sur une grande chaîne de TV… Tu te conduis bizarrement depuis une semaine.

- Laisse tomber, je vais bien.

- À qui tu essais de faire croire ça ? Tu nous évite, tu arrives tôt et tu…

- Tu me lâches ? Je vais bien, je te dis !! » Le regard de celui-ci devint féroce et Gaara fut soudainement surpris. Jamais le blond ne lui avait crié dessus. Il ferma la porte, s'approcha et s'assit sur la chaise face à lui, les bras croisés, patientant.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?

- J'attends.

- Quoi ?

- J'attends ! Je suis là pour toi. Explique moi.

- Non, c'est pas la peine… » Gaara vit alors Naruto baisser les yeux, triste. Il se leva et alla vers lui. Jamais il ne l'abandonnerait, quoi qu'il se passait, il serrait là pour lui et il voulait lui faire comprendre.

* * *

Il se baissa à son niveau, le regarda et le prit dans ses bras. Naruto fut interdit. Il ressentit alors toute l'amitié que le roux avait pour lui. C'est vraiment ce qui lui fallait en ce moment. Il leva doucement les bras et lui rendit son étreinte, des larmes s'écoulant doucement sur ses joues. Il s'accrochait désespérément à la bouée qui lui était envoyée. Gaara le serra un peu plus contre lui puis le regarda tendrement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parole pour se comprendre. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, sans bouger. Alors, lentement, sans réfléchir, Naruto s'approcha et l'embrassa. Le baiser fut suave et léger. Le blond se noya dans les yeux bleus turquoise souligné de noir de son homologue qui lui, était surprit mais ne bougeait pas. Soudain, Naruto prit conscience de son geste et s'éloigna en rougissant.

« Gomen. Je ne voulais pas, je… » Il ne put finir sa phrase car des lèvres l'en empêchèrent. Ce fut à son tour d'être surprit. La bouche de son ami était douce et chaude et le baiser fut aussi tendre que le premier. Gaara voulait partager la douleur du blond comme ce dernier l'avait fait pour lui auparavant et si c'était le seul moyen de le faire, il le ferait. Il arrêta son baiser pour le reprendre dans ses bras, Naruto ayant cessé de pleurer, profitait de ce moment où ses sentiments n'étaient pas à sens unique.

* * *

P.O.V Naruto.

Je me sens bien pour la première fois depuis une semaine, ici, dans ses bras ? Je n'ai pas parlé à Gaara mais pourtant il me soutient, me réconforte. Il m'enlève un poids trop lourd à porter… Il sait que je lui parlerai quand je serai prêt mais pour l'instant, j'ai un grand besoin d'affection. Cela aussi, il l'a compris. J'étais abasourdi quand il m'a rendu mon baiser. Tous mes sens étaient en alerte. Je pouvais entendre battre son cœur, sentir son odeur, ressentir sa chaleur, goûter à ses lèvres et voir sa compassion dans ses yeux bleus magnifiques… Gaara est un être unique pour moi mais je n'arrive toujours pas à me défaire de _toi. _Essayerais-je de me contenter de Gaara ? Mon cœur se serre. Je sais que je ne le mérite pas après ce que j'ai fait mais j'ai besoin de sa douceur comme d'une ressource. J'ai besoin de lui, de son odeur, de son corps… Je le veux… Encore et toujours…

Je m'emparai encore une fois de ses lèvres, mes mains se baladant maintenant dans son dos. Sa bouche est si chaude… Je la caresse avec ma langue, demandant implicitement un accès dans cet antre humide. Accès qu'il me donne. Sa langue est froide contrairement à sa bouche et me procure un frisson qui parcourt tout mon corps. Nos langues se touchent doucement, faisant connaissance pour un affectueux baiser langoureux qui se transforme vite en un baiser profond et passionné. Je sens monter en moi une excitation débordante. _Tu_ me manques tellement… et pourtant nous n'avons passé qu'une nuit ensemble. Une soirée que je ne regrette en rien même avec mon sentiment de culpabilité envers Sakura.

Nous rompons notre baiser j'engouffre ma tête dans son cou, le lui léchant, lui faisant comprendre que j'ai envie de lui… envie de _toi_. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer que c'est _toi_ que j'embrasse, sentant encore les effluves de _ton_ parfum… mon parfum.

Je détache doucement sa chemise, m'engageant à explorer son torse. Il m'éloigne doucement et me demande en un murmure si je suis sûr de ce que je fais. Je suis déterminé. Je dois _t_'oublier. Je recommence mon exploration et il prend donc ma réponse pour affirmation. Il détache à son tour ma chemise tout en me mordillant l'oreille. Un autre frisson me parcourt. Apparemment cet endroit est très sensible et il le remarque. Je finis de détacher son haut et lui retire doucement, effleurant sa peau au passage. Il plonge ses doigts dans mes cheveux, me câlinant, retirant à son tour mon haut bien trop encombrant. Il me serre encore contre lui, son torse froid me fait frémir.

Je reprends possession de sa bouche, cette sensation de froid me procure un bien inattendu. Cette fois-ci il est bien plus entreprenant que moi, me mordant parfois la lèvre inférieure. Ses mains effleurent mon dos dans un doux et lent va-et-vient tandis que les miennes redessinent les contours de sa fine musculature. Des petits gémissements nous échappent, la chaleur se fait plus présente. Nos gestes sont encore hésitants et je décide donc d'accélérer le mouvement.

Je prends donc ses lèvres avec appétit, mes ongles lui griffant légèrement la peau. Il semble avoir comprit car je sens qu'il cherche à défaire mon pantalon. Il n'y arrive pas alors je l'aide. Sa bouche embrasse mon cou puis mes épaules, léchant et suçant tant qu'elle peut. Ses mains abaisse mon pantalon, me chatouillant délicatement tandis que je jette ma tête en arrière dans un long gémissement. Ce que c'était bon… de _te_ sentir encore… J'ouvre mes yeux, auparavant fermés.

Ce n'est pas _toi. _Je le regarde, il est à genoux, ses cheveux de feu commencent à coller à son visage. Il suce mes tétons, les mordille me faisant gémir de plus belle. Puis il continue, me léchant le torse de toute part, ses mains explorant le reste de mon corps, frôlant mon dos puis mes hanches pour finir par mes jambes sans oublier de contourner lentement mon sexe dressé de plaisir à travers le tissu. Kami-sama… Mon excitation ne cesse d'augmenter et je pousse plusieurs geignements. Il finis de pourlécher mon nombril et embrasse mon membre a travers mon caleçon. J'empoigne les accoudoirs de ma chaise, ma tête rejetée une fois de plus en arrière. Je suis à fleur de peau, chaque partie de mon corps me brûle d'un désir non assouvit, il enlève doucement l'élastique du tissu devenu gênant.

Il contemple ma hampe avec gourmandise et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Il me lance un regard demandant silencieusement si j'étais sûr d'aller plus loin. Et, pour lui répondre, je saisis ses cheveux et le mets face à mon sexe. Il commence alors à l'embrasser, plusieurs baisers papillons qui me brûlent à chaque fois, me faisant gémir encore. Puis il donne un coup de langue, me faisant crier… Je suis en manque… Je veux qu'il me prenne tout entier… Maintenant… Je ne peux plus tenir… Il joue avec moi… _Tu_ joues avec moi… Soudain, il prend tout mon membre en bouche, me faisant hurler de plaisir. Heureusement que j'ai fait insonorisé cette pièce… Il continu ses va-et-vient, lent, profond, si bon…

_« Hmmmm… » _

Sa bouche… si chaude.

_« Haaaaaaann… »_

Sa langue… si froide.

_« Hmmmmmm… Plus… »_

Ses dents me griffant légèrement… Je veux encore plus, plus vite… je lui lance un regard suppliant. Il accélère le rythme…

« _hmm… Gaara… Encore… »_

Je sens monté en moi une fièvre… J'ai chaud… Mes cheveux me collent au visage. Ce que c'est bon… Je me sens quitter ce monde, mes problèmes… Partir… avec _toi._

Il s'arrête alors que je pousse une longue plainte. Il emprisonne ma bouche, collant son torse contre moi. Je défais rapidement son pantalon et enroule mes jambes autour de lui. Il ondule ses hanches contre ma virilité brûlante…

_« Haaaaaan »_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir. Je sens son sexe dur contre le mien, se frottant, encore plus fort… J'attrape une de ses mains, et lui lèche trois doigts alors que son autre main s'active sur ma hampe.

Il me soulève. Son doigt entre férocement en moi contrairement à sa langue qui me caresse le cou. Je crie mon plaisir, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Il entre un deuxième doigt, les ondulants, puis un troisième…

Il me couche sur le bureau, poussant d'une main tout ce qui s'y trouve et pénètre en moi férocement, durement, profondément. Je laisse toutes ces sensations m'envahirent, plaisir, douleur…

Je lève ma tête et le regarde. Son visage est déformé par le bien-être, se faisant violence pour ne pas aller trop vite. Alors je commence à me déhancher, lui intimant d'aller plus vite… Encore et toujours… Il reprend alors son mouvement alors lentement pour aller de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin.

« _Hmmmm… Haaaaaaan… Gaa… Gaara… »_

Je _te_ vois encore, _tu_ touches cette tâche qui ne procure que du bonheur, une félicité sans pareille… Des larmes s'écoulent de mes yeux… Des larmes de joies mêlées de folie. C'est toujours _toi_ que je vois, quoique je fasse… Les larmes sont léchées par Gaara avant même qu'elles ne touchent mes joues.

Il me soulève une nouvelle fois et me plaque au mur. Je déroule mes jambes. Il s'active encore plus en moi, retouchant cet endroit… C'est si bon… Je m'accroche à lui désespérément… Je nous sens près de la jouissance. Je l'embrasse encore, voulant sentir cette contradiction qu'il y a entre sa bouche et sa langue. Entre _toi_ et moi.

Quelques pénétrations plus tard, nous jouissons ensemble, dans un cri de pur bonheur et nous nous effondrons au sol, l'un près de l'autre, en nous tenant la main. Je me sens bien… beaucoup mieux…

_« Merci, Gaara_

_- Je t'aime, Naru-chan. »_

Fin P.O.V Naruto

* * *

À Suivre

* * *

Verity : Waaaw !

Gaara : ô.O ?

Naruto : Neh ?

Sasuke : Naniiiiiiiiii ?

Sakura : Naaa ?

Verity : Toi, tu l'a ferme !

Gaara : Je ne suis pas du tout comme ça.

Naruto : J'adore.

Sasuke : Je déteste ! Et puis c'est carrément du n'importe quoi ! Naruto, baka, tu souffres sans arrêt dans cette fic, comment tu peux aimer ?

Naruto : Laisse moi, teme ! T'es jaloux parce que c'est pas toi qui baise !

Itachi : C'est quand mon tour ?

Verity : Bientôt, Ita-kun, Bientôt !

Sasuke : Je refuse.

Verity : Ecris ta propre fic, on en reparlera ! En attendant, j'écris la suite !


	6. The Heaving of Hell

**Série : **Naruto

**Titre : **Psychose

**Genre :** U.A Romance ; Drama ; Lemon (bien sûr); Yaoï

**Couple** (à venir) : SasuNaru (c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire pour l'instant)

**Rating : **M, P.O.V (quelques fois)

**Auteur : **Verity971

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto T.T!

**Résumé : **Quand on arrive au sommet, on ne peut que descendre. Naruto arrive jeune à la gloire mais tombe peu à peu dans la déchéance quand il prend Sasuke à Sakura et dépense tout son argent au casino.

**Note** : Bon ! Je suis désolée pour tout le temps que j'aie pris mais il fallait que j'écrive trois chapitres pour la compagnie des folles et puis j'étais bombardée de contrôle ! Donc toutes mes excuses ! Gomen ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Nili, merci pour ton com, je suis contente que tu en laisses à chaque fois ! Voici la suite !

NoName, merci d'être toujours là ! Tu exiges la suite ? Ben la voici, la voilà !

Juju, il faut que t'arrête de relire ça ! Tu perdras tout ton sang ! XD ! Voici une suite plus soft ! Merci pour tout !

* * *

**_5.The Heaving of Hell_**

* * *

Naruto rentra chez lui, plus perturbé que jamais. La déclaration de Gaara l'avait un peu choqué et il ne savait pas comment il devait le prendre. Ils s'étaient habillés en silence, après que le blond ne s'éloigne de lui soudainement en rougissant. Il avait certainement dû blesser son ami en manquant autant de tact et se trouvait maintenant stupide. Encore une fois.

Le blond décida de prendre une douche aussi froide que possible. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Il ouvrit les vannes à fond, laissant le liquide froid lui transpercer la peau jusqu'aux os, rafraîchissant par la même occasion, ses idées. Il fallait absolument qu'il se reprenne, qu'il oublie, le temps d'un moment, l'homme qui avait changé sa vie. Il resta longtemps sous l'eau fraîche, se remettant en question. Il n'allait pas se détruire pour une simple nuit ? Il fallait qu'il assume ses responsabilités, qu'il agisse en adulte et pour commencer, il allait appeler Sakura.

Cette perspective le fit frissonner. Il sortit de la douche et se dirigea vers son téléphone, une serviette lui entourant la taille. Il fit un numéro de ses doigts tremblant, des gouttes d'eau dégoulinant de ses cheveux. Il attendit, son cœur battant à une vitesse folle, les secondes s'écoulant trop vite… Soudain, une voix grave répondit, une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien…

« Kiba ?

- Naruto ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais chez Sakura ?

- Je suis chez moi, baka.

- Quoi ?! T'habites avec Sakura ?

- Je me demande vraiment comment t'as pu devenir chef d'entreprise…

- Ah… j'ai compris. J'ai dû me tromper, répondit-il un sourire gêné aux lèvres

- Content que tu ais enfin remarqué ! Sinon, tu fais quoi ce soir ?

- Ben… Euh… Rien, et toi ?

- Il y a un nouveau truc ! C'est un casino ! Tu te rends compte ? Au Japon ! Ils font son ouverture aujourd'hui, d'abord il y a un dîner et ensuite c'est les jeux ! Tu viens ?

- J'en ai entendu parler ! C'est vraiment génial ! Je suis de la partie ! Bonjour Las Vegas !

- Rejoins moi à la maison et après à nous le fric et les meufs !

- J'arrive ! » et ils raccrochèrent.

* * *

Kiba était un de ses amis proches et avait le chic pour lui remonter le moral. Le blond décida d'éloigner ses problèmes et reporta son appel à plus tard. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, essuyant le reste de goutte qui caressait sa peau halée. Il ouvrit son armoire et choisit un costume ni trop formel ni trop décontracté.

Il prit une chemise blanche, ne l'attachant pas complètement pour laisser apparaître le haut de son torse. Il laissa ses cheveux lâchés, passant ses doigts pour qu'ils aient un effet mouillé. Enfin il prit son parfum et pressa le vaporisateur. Ce fut électrique. Naruto resta ébahie. Ce parfum l'envoûtait bien plus qu'il ne fallait depuis qu'il l'avait sentit sur Sasuke.

Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait _plus_ penser à lui. Terminé. Oublié. Envolé. Il décida, et ce fut une première, de ranger sa chambre. Un nouveau Naruto était né. Il prit les linges et autres choses qui traînaient et les balança sous le lit et dans l'armoire. Ni vu, ni connu. Une fois satisfait, il mit un collier en or que ses amis lui avaient offert avec un pendentif en forme de N. Enfin il prit ses clés, son argent et partit.

* * *

Kiba n'habitait pas loin et il arriva vite face à sa demeure. Il sonna et c'est un grand homme brun suivit de près par un chien blanc qui vînt lui ouvrir.

« Yo !

- Comment ça va ? » Kiba arborait un grand sourire et le laissa entrer. La maison était grande et belle, des portraits de chiens placés un peu partout dans la maison. Cela dit, Naruto ne s'étonna pas, sachant la passion de son ami pour les chiens et ce fut autre chose qui attira son attention : un homme à lunettes noirs, portant un manteau noir ainsi qu'une belle jeune femme au cheveux long retenus par un bandeau, habillée en bleu ciel.

« Yo ! Shino, Hinata !

- Salut.

- Bon… Bonsoir… Na… Nartuo-Kun… » La brune baissa les yeux, les joues en feu surtout quand Naruto était dans les parages. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et avaient tissé un lien fort, malgré le fait qu'Hinata soit la cousine de Neji Hyûga, Le principal concurrent du blond.

« Bon ! Ne perdons pas de temps ! On y va ! Shino, tu pars avec Naruto et Hinata vient avec moi.

- Mieux vaut qu'Hinata parte avec moi, Kiba. Tu conduis trop mal.

- Euh, les gars ! Hinata, tu viens avec moi et vous deux vous partez ensemble. D'accord Hinata ?

- Je… Euh… Je…

- Ben voilà, c'est réglé ! Allez, viens. » Naruto l'a pris par le bras et il sortirent suivit de près par les deux autres.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent enfin au fameux casino, le premier du Japon : The Heaving of Hell. L'établissement comprend huit cent cinquante tables de jeu et quatre milles machines à sous réparties sur une surface équivalente à trois terrains de football. Il abrite également trois milles suites, trois cent cinquante boutiques, un stade de quinze milles places, une trentaine de restaurants gastronomiques...

Il était gigantesque et magnifique. L'intérieur était encore plus beau, des couleurs scintillaient, des serveuses plus belles les unes que les autres. Naruto fut immédiatement subjugué et l'envie de jouer se fit pressante, oubliant presque ses amis.

Ils passèrent à la salle qui accueillait les invités. Plusieurs tables étaient disposées entourées de personnes qui discutaient, attendant le début du repas. Un serveur vînt les placer à une table pour sept bien qu'ils ne furent pas autant.

« J'ai trop hâte d'aller jouer !

- Moi aussi ! Vous avez tous pris de l'argent ?

- Je… Je crois que… Je crois que je l'ai oublié…

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Shino, je reste avec toi, je préfère regarder.

- Hm. Tout compte fait, je ne veux pas…

- Hé ! Moi je veux jouer ! Alors on va cotiser et puis on partagera ! Comme ça tout le monde jouera. »

Soudain, Naruto sentit des lèvres chaudes se poser sur sa joue, deux bras l'enlaçant tendrement.

« Salut, Naruto-Kun » Le cœur de celui-ci rata un battement. Voire deux. Tout ce qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier remonta à la surface. Tous ses sentiments, ses appréhensions, ses peurs… Sa trahison, son amour, ses fautes…

« Sakura-Chan ?

- On dirait que tu n'ai pas content de me voir !?

- Non… Non, Je…

- Installes toi, Sakura. Tu n'es pas seule ? » La question que le blond avait redouté. Kami-Sama, faîtes qu'elle soit seule…

- Non. Je suis encore accompagnée de mes deux inséparables.

- Je suis sûr que vous ferez un Threesome…

- Kiba !

- Ben quoi ? La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir alors qu'il éclatait de rire.

- Tu es… très belle… Sakura…

- Merci ! Toi aussi, Hinata.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- C'est Kiba qui m'a invitée. Naruto lança à son tour un regard noir à son ami. Ce n'était pas de sa faute mais…

- Comme tu as parlé d'elle, je l'ai invité…

- Plus on est de fou, plus on rit, déclara Shino. »

* * *

Naruto se sentait de moins en moins bien, la culpabilité s'emparant de lui. Il était déchiré entre l'angoisse, d'inquiétude mais aussi d'excitation et d'espoir. Il allait le revoir. Il l'avait tant voulu, sentir son odeur, toucher sa peau… Mais il ne devait pas… Il ne pouvait pas.

Sasuke et Itachi arrivèrent quelques minutes après Sakura, s'asseyant de part et d'autre d'elle après avoir saluer la bande. Naruto baissa les yeux, décidant de les ignorer.

« Naruto ? Ca va ? Tu es tout blanc…

- Oui. Ca va, répondit-il, les yeux baissés sur son assiette. » Son cœur battait la chamade. Sasuke était là. Face à lui. Sa voix l'enveloppant de toute part… Il se sentait défaillir. Son cœur se compressa et il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se sentait ridicule. Comment avait-il pu arriver une situation pareille ?

Sasuke eu un mouvement brusque qui fit le blond relever la tête, croisant son regard. Il ne bougea pas, le peu de couleur disparaissant sur son visage. Son _regard_. Il était encore plus troublant… Fascinant. Le brun avait mis des lentilles rouge sang, jurant avec sa chemise. Son regard était toujours aussi froid quoique séduisant, un faible sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

* * *

Le directeur du Casino prit alors la parole, coupant court à toutes les conversations et surtout au désir de Naruto. Ils les saluèrent et après avoir parlé près de vingt minutes sur son casino, les invitât à dîner. Le repas commença alors mais Naruto ne semblait pas emballé par l'idée d'avaler quoique ce soit. Il prit une ou deux bouchées et abandonna le reste, s'interdisant de relever la tête pour _le _regarder.

« Ben… Naruto, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu sais que tu as vraiment une sale gueule ?

- Puisque je te dis que ça va ? C'est… Les crevettes… Je

- Bien sûr. Naruto adore les ramens donc toute autre nourriture est un supplice ! Plaisanta Sakura.

- T'inquiètes, les jeux nous appellent, on a bientôt fini.

- Prendre l'air serait une bonne idée, proposa Sasuke, les regards se tournant vers lui.

- Non !

- Allez, c'est une bonne idée ! On reviendra quand ils commenceront à jouer. Renchérit Kiba.

- Non, je… Écoutez, vous avez raison je ne me sens vraiment pas bien… je vais rentrer chez moi.

- Quoi ?

- Mais non…

- Reste…

- Ca ira… » Sous l'étonnement général, le blond se leva, se précipitant hors du casino. Il était essoufflé et paniquer. Il avait eu une envie folle de se jeter sur lui. C'est alors qu'une évidence le frappa. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier Sasuke, jamais il ne pourrait se défaire de son emprise…

Naruto gagna sa voiture et démarra en trombe. Il roula aussi vite qu'il le put. Il arriva chez lui encore plus confus qu'un peu plus tôt. Il se précipita dans sa chambre, sautant sur son lit, criant son désespoir, laissant libre court à sa rage contre lui-même. Il faisait tout de travers.

Le sang battait à ses temples plus vite que jamais, son martèlement assourdissant son cri. Il se replia sur lui-même, un trou béant se formant au centre de son cœur. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle, respirant profondément mais rien n'y faisait. Il revoyait encore son faible sourire. Sasuke se moquait-il de lui ? Savourait-il sa victoire sur lui ? Naruto se trouva encore plus stupide… Sasuke voulait juste s'amuser avec lui, rien de plus. Avec lui et Sakura…

Il s'en voulait encore d'avoir été si stupide idiot et d'avoir fait un acte aussi téméraire… Sa respiration se calma, le faisant sombrer peu à peu dans une torpeur inconnue… Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il était là, couché. Il pleuvait, il entendait à peine les gouttes s'abattre à la fenêtre ainsi que dans son cœur.

Un bruit se fit entendre. Naruto releva la tête, ne sachant pas s'il avait rêvé ou si c'était la réalité. Il regarda son horloge et remarqua que sa faisait plus de trois heures qu'il était couché. Il s'assit doucement puis sursauta. La sonnerie de son appartement avait belle et bien retentit. Il enfouit sa tête dans son visage. Il ne voulait voir personne… sauf une. La sonnerie retentit encore, l'obligeant à se lever. Il se dirigea mollement vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

Face à lui se tenait l'objet de ses désirs. _Il_ était là, appuyé contre le mur d'en face, le plus détendu possible, un pied contre le mur. Il regardait Naruto, le visage complètement impassible. Naruto était tétanisé, ne croyant pas ce qu'il se passait devant lui. L'homme avança lentement vers lui, faisant battre le cœur de Naruto plus vite à chaque pas qu'il faisait vers lui.

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage, son souffle chaud chatouillant la joue du blond qui se sentait flancher. Il mit ses bras de part et d'autre de Naruto et se pencha, l'embrassant tendrement alors que le visage du blond se couvrait de larme, ses yeux suppliant son homologue.

« Bonsoir, Naruto… Tu m'as manqué. »

* * *

À Suivre !

* * *

Verity : Ouf ! Fini !

Naruto : Itaï ! C'est chaud !

Sasuke : Hm. J'espère que la suite est aussi intéressante.

Gaara : Et moi alors ?

Sakura : J'arrive pas à croire qu'il me trompe !!

Itachi : Moi aussi, je veux un lemon !

Verity : Du calme ! C'est moi que je choisis ! :p ! Alors… Bon eh bien… La suite c'est bientôt…

Sasuke : J'espère que tu iras plus vite la prochaine fois…

Verity : Alors toi… Toi… Ok… Tu verras !


	7. Tentation

Série : Naruto

Titre : Psychose

Genre : U.A Romance ; Drama ; Lemon (bien sûr); Yaoï

Couple (à venir) : Itachi...

Rating : M, P.O.V (quelques fois)

Auteur : Verity971

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto T.T!

Résumé : Quand on arrive au sommet, on ne peut que descendre. Naruto arrive jeune à la gloire mais tombe peu à peu dans la déchéance quand il prend Sasuke à Sakura et dépense tout son argent au casino.

Note : Quoi dire pour me faire pardonner ? Les simples mots suffiront-ils ? Les excuses, les justifications… Est-ce que ça va marcher… hmm… J'ai une idée ! Et si je vous laissai lire le chap et à la fin, une fois apaisés par la lecture, je vous expliquerai tout ! On fait comme ça ? Alors rendez-vous à la fin du chap pour les « Excuses de l'Auteure »

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Neko-chan, merci for your review ! mdr ! T'as vu comment il est trop l'autre là ? Voici la suite, dis moi ce que t'en pense !

NoName, bon eh bien… Another lemon ? Hmm… Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est bonne lecture !! lool ! Merci pour le com's !

Emily, une new fan ? Trop biiien ! J'adore ! Merci pour tes coms ! Je suis contente alors voici la suite et bonne lecture !

Nili, comment ça, tu aimes Sasuke ? Ce… ? Na !! lol ! En tout cas, je te souhaite d'aimer ce qui va suivre ! Merci pour tout !

Juju, lol ! Une ascension de review ? J'avoue ! En tout cas ça ne peut me faire que plaisir ! Vive les reviews ! Merciii !!

Lov Naru, allez, respire à fond… Tranquille, va pas tuer Sasuke stp ! (J'ai euh… comment dire… Besoin de lui ?) Donc patience, patience… merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !!

Kitsu-Sanada… Alors là, je pensais pas qu'on pouvait… Comment dis-tu ? « Surkiffer » ma fic ! Super !! Je suis so joyce et c'est pour ça que j'ai accéléré le mouvement donc voici la fic, j'espère sue tu aimeras autant que les fois précédentes ! Merci et gros bisous ! (Allez, Standing Ovation, c'est grâce à elle que je suis allée plus vite !)

_Chapitre 7 - Tentation_

Le brun se tenait face à lui, sans un mouvement, sans aucune parole. Il le regardait intensément, attendant une réaction quelconque de sa part. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Avait-il pleuré ? Certainement. Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir mais il était si… sensible… si beau… fragile. Un vrai ange. Il avait pensé à lui, à la douceur de sa peau délicate, à son parfum… Un mélange d'élégance et aussi de force, de caractère… La courbe fine de ses lèvres l'attirait plus que tout, l'appelant à venir les toucher, les caresser… Il n'avait cessé d'être tenté par le blond et ne disait-on pas que… le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, était d'y céder ?

Il approcha sa main, voulant encore toucher sa peau, son visage… Lentement, il le caressa de son front à sa bouche… Au contact de son doigt, le blond frissonna… Sasuke eu un mince sourire aux lèvres… c'était si agréable…

Brusquement, Naruto écarta sa main, l'air déterminé.

« Tu te fous de moi, _Uchiha_ ? » À l'entente de son nom, le brun se raidit. Sa main, toujours en l'air, redescendit mollement le long de son corps, ses yeux scrutant le bleu des siens. Décidément… il était encore plus coriace qu'il ne le pensait… mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter là. Il s'approcha encore, voulant unir ses lèvres aux siennes, sentir son souffle… mordiller sa langue humide... Pourtant… sans comprendre, ni pourquoi, ni comment, il sentit une vive douleur au niveau de sa joue gauche. Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu… mais ça corsait les choses… Il n'avait vraiment pas vu le coup venir…

« Dégage, connard. »

Le blond était rouge de colère. C'était terminé maintenant. Il n'était pas un objet et on devait le respecter en tant qu'homme. Merde alors ! Même si c'était le plus beau connard qui se foutait de sa gueule, il fallait qu'il résiste, non ? Même si ça lui faisait mal, il devait se défendre, hein ? Il en avait marre que ce mec, aussi beau et sexy qu'il soit, se foute éperdument de sa petite gueule sans aucun respect ni pour lui, ni pour Sakura. Il allait lui montrer qu'il ne pouvait pas tout avoir, c'était elle ou lui. Bien sûr, ça ne pouvait être lui alors… alors…

Sasuke prit sa main, qui était toujours collée à son visage, et l'abaissa doucement. Il se tourna, le visage totalement vide d'expression. S'il ne pouvait agir, alors il devait lui parler… Il s'approcha de l'oreille du blond qui lui, ne cessait de trembler… de rage… ou de peur.

« Et si… c'était de toi que je voulais, mon ange ?

De… De… Quoi ? » Naruto sentit toute sa colère le quitter pour laisser place à une confusion absolue… Il l'avait bien appelé… son « ange » ? C'était de lui… qu'il voulait ?

Sasuke regardait Naruto avec satisfaction, voyant bien l'incompréhension régner sur lui… Il était si adorable, délicieux… divin. Oui, il en était sûr maintenant…

Il prit le menton du blond pour l'obliger à le regarder, et d'approcha, sans pour autant l'embrasser :

« Mais si… toi tu ne veux pas… dit moi de partir encore une fois… et je le ferai. » Son souffle cajolait ses lèvres, son nez le frôlait… ses yeux le captivait… Tout cela ensorcelait le blond, embrouillait ses idées mais… mais il le devait bien. La fin de son supplice était à porter de main… ainsi que son désir le plus cher…

« Va t-en. » Sasuke s'était attendu à cette réponse. Mais, il voulait être sûr qu'il était bien certain de son choix. Pourquoi lui gâcher une si belle soirée en partant ? Il n'était que minuit alors pourquoi tout arrêter sans aucun scrupule…

« Tu en es bien sûr ?

- Oui. La respiration du blond s'était accélérée… Le fait de résister au brun était… excitant.

- Ah… vraiment ? Même si je passe ma main sur ton dos, comme ceci ? » Sasuke liât son geste à la parole et se mit à caresser le dos du blond…

« Oui…, répondit celui-ci, fermant les yeux de plaisir.

- Et si je… passais ma main dans cette partie si sensible de ton corps… pour y sentir ton excitation… Naruto trembla, prêt à défaillir…

- Pars.

- Et que je commençais à le caresser… tout en t'embrassant le cou…

- Va t'en… » Naruto ne comprenait plus rien… Ces paroles sortaient seules de sa bouche… contre son gré… Pourquoi refusait-il déjà ? C'était tellement bon…

« Bon… si tu en ai si… » Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de finir car un petit ange tout blond venait de lui sauter dessus, exactement comme il s'y attendait. Tellement prévisible…

Il le poussa à l'intérieur, fermant la porte derrière lui…

Les caresses se multipliaient, les baisers aussi… la tension montait… la chaleur… le désir… Sasuke et Naruto était arrivé dans la chambre du blond… Celui-ci avait envoyé Sasuke sur le lit avant de sauter sur lui, fou de désir… encore et toujours du désir… de la soif… Cette fois-ci était... sauvage…

Naruto enlevait son pantalon, pour ne pas dire l'arrachait, tandis que Sasuke commençait à enlever sa veste, tout en dévorant la bouche du blond, faisant monter l'excitation… Des mots… des gestes… précipités. Ils ne pensaient plus qu'à une chose… Les gémissements se firent plus forts et plus nombreux… Sasuke n'allait pas tenir longtemps… son membre était tendu à l'extrême…

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur… euh… la boîte vocale d'Uzumaki Naruto. Laissez-moi un bip… non… Un message après le… »

_Bip._

« Naruto ? Répond moi s'il te plaît… »

L'interpellé revint peu à peu à la réalité en entendant sa voix…

« Écoute… je sais que ce qu'on a fait était… irréfléchi… »

Le blond commençait à s'arrêter de lécher l'oreille du brun… Les yeux de celui-ci lui lançaient des regards interrogateurs…

« Je sais aussi que ce que je t'ai dit t'a perturbé… »

Naruto se décolla enfin de son amant afin de courir au téléphone… Il ne fallait pas qu'il entende ça…

« Mais après avoir couché avec toi… Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi… Je t'aime… C'est tout… »

Naruto était arrivé trop tard. Sasuke le regardait, sans aucune expression. Lentement il se leva, remettant sa chemise…

« Sasuke, attend… » Le blond alla vers lui, essayant de le retenir, voulant l'embrasser… Son cœur battait à toute vitesse… Sasuke cessa de bouger le regardant…

« Je me demande… qui est le plus con entre lui… et moi.

- Non, c'est pas…

- Ou encore, qui est celui qui t'a baisé le mieux…

- Sasuke…

- Mais… ça n'a aucune importance… Puisque je me retire de ton jeu.

- Merde ! Ce n'est pas un jeu. C'est de toi que je veux. Mais je peux pas… Je peux pas, tu comprends ?! Sakura est ma meilleure amie et toi… toi tu es le plus gros salaud que je connaisse et pourtant… C'est de toi que je veux… »

Naruto était à bout de souffle… Il appréhendait la suite des évènements… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire… pour Gaara… ou pour Sakura… mais à cet instant, il voulait être égoïste et ne penser qu'à lui. Le brun s'approcha de lui et lui caressa le visage tout en s'en approchant…

« Si tu me veux… Alors… Tu m'auras. » Il l'embrassa, mêlant leurs deux langues, collant son corps contre le sien… avant de s'en aller, laissant un Naruto désireux derrière lui.

« Je ferai tout pour te garder près de moi. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke était partit, prétextant avoir « quelque chose » à faire. Depuis quelque temps, il avait toujours « une chose » à faire, délaissant sa fiancée. Celle-ci et son futur beau frère sortait du casino. Itachi lui avait proposé de la raccompagner chez elle… Elle aurait peut-être dû le choisir lui… Sakura monta dans la voiture tandis qu'Itachi fermait la portière. Il fit le tour de la voiture avant de prendre place pour démarrer. Sakura soupira. Itachi l'entendit et se tourna vers elle. Elle était si belle, ses yeux brillant sous une lune splendide… Il se sentait tellement bien en sa présence, mais elle avait l'air triste. C'était forcément à cause de son satané de petit frère… Il faisait tout de travers… il ne se rendait même pas compte de la chance qu'il avait. En parlant de chance, Itachi avait décidé de saisir la sienne… ce soir, il parviendrait à faire ce dont il avait toujours rêvé :

« Que se passe t-il ?

- Rien, ne t'en fait pas Itachi.

- D'accord. Tu veux pas qu'on aille se détendre un peu ? Il n'est que minuit…

- Si tu veux… J'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon

- Alors, allons-y »

Itachi finit par partir, se dirigeant vers un bar paisible qu'il connaissait bien. Arrivé dans le bar, ils burent un peu, se racontant leurs petits problèmes, riant quelques fois… En bref, ils passaient un bon moment. Après une demi-heure, Sakura, après avoir bu quatre verres, sans compter ce qu'elle avait déjà bu au casino, se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes tout en rigolant. Ses yeux et ses joues étaient rougis par l'alcool. Quand elle disparut, Itachi reprit son sérieux et déposa son seul et unique verre de la soirée. Il sortit un petit flacon remplit d'un liquide incolore inodore et insipide. Il versa la moitié de ce petit flacon dans le verre de Sakura et attendit que celle-ci revienne. Une fois arrivée, elle but son verre d'une seule traite tout en gloussant.

« Eh bien… tu avais encore soif ?

- Noooon ! Je dois te remercier, Itachi… Tu es d'une telle gentillesse avec moi ! Pas comme ton imbécile de frère qui ne fait que m'abandonner !

- Mais non, ne dit pas ça…

- Si, c'est vrai ! Même que j'aurai dû te choisir toi ! » En entendant cela, le sang du brun ne fit qu'un tour. C'est vrai, elle aurait dû le choisir… mais même si elle ne l'avait pas fait, Itachi avait décidé de faire un peu plus partie de sa vie…

Dix minutes plus tard, Sakura était dans un état un peu plus préoccupant. Elle ne cessait de danser et de rigoler et soudain, elle s'effondra dans les bras d'Itachi, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Sakura ! Ça va ?

- Oh oui ! Je me sens très bien pas toi ?

- Écoute, je crois qu'on va y aller.

- On va oùùù ?

- Où personne ne viendra nous chercher. »

Ainsi, il prit sa voiture et se dirigea vers un hôtel qui se situait à proximité. Sakura était bien trop ivre pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait… surtout à cause de ce que lui avait donné Itachi. Elle se sentait bien, l'esprit léger mais un peu étourdit quand même. Le brun l'a déposa sur le lit, avec beaucoup de précaution. Elle était superbe comme cela, un sourire gravé aux lèvres, complètement offerte à lui… comme il l'avait toujours désirée. Même s'il l'aurait voulu, il ne pouvait résister à la tentation.

Doucement, il défit sa chemise, se rapprochant d'elle. Il se coucha près d'elle et l'observa. Délicatement, il l'obligea à le regarder.

« Pourquoi t'as enlevé ta chemise, Ita-kun ? T'avais chaud ?

- Oui, très.

- Ooooooh…

- Sakura…

- Qu'est ce qui yaaaa ? » Sans perdre une minute de plus, il l'embrassa avec ferveur, ses mains se baladant sur sa poitrine. Elle ne se débattit pas, semblant inanimée. Ce qui facilitait la tâche du brun… Mais à quel prix ? Celle qui l'aimait ne lui accordait aucun regard amoureux… et n'éprouvait rien au fait qu'il l'embrassait… Il insista cependant, une nouvelle fureur s'emparant de lui… Il l'a voulait… il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant. Il passa sur elle, lâchant enfin ses lèvres. Il observait.

Elle avait les yeux fermés, un sourire apaisé aux lèvres… croyait-elle qu'il s'agissait de… lui ? Itachi oublia alors tout remord et replongea sur sa proie. Il lui caressa le visage avec douceur comparé aux ravages qu'il faisait avec ses lèvres… Il lui enleva sa robe à une vitesse maniérée pour faire sentir le plus de sensations possible à Sakura. Il redessina les contours de ses hanches, des ses cuisses et remonta à sa poitrine, son cœur s'accélérant, son désir s'amplifiant… en ce moment, elle était sienne. Sakura lui caressa alors doucement les cheveux, l'approchant encore plus d'elle…

« Itachi »

Celui-ci arrêta alors tout mouvement. C'était son prénom qu'elle avait gémit… exactement comme il l'avait imaginé… Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, malgré son frère, malgré la drogue… c'était lui qu'elle désirait… Tout ceci ne fit que déclanché la ferveur du brun qui l'embrassa férocement, sans pour autant lui faire mal… Il se débarrassa de son pantalon en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire… Sakura émettait des gémissements tellement doux… elle était trop bien pour son frère… et pour lui. Il s'attaqua à son cou… il avait un arôme particulier… il descendit à sa poitrine, bien plus belle que ce qu'il avait jusqu'alors imaginé… Caressant ses cuisses, il mordilla un sein, faisant Sakura proférer un grognement… cependant, elle tenait ses cheveux, signe qu'il devait continuer… ce qu'il fit. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien… il essayait de lui administrer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle… Jamais elle ne saurait à quel point il l'aimait… Il avait peu de temps devant lui… C'est alors qu'il décida de lui dire…

« Je t'aime… » Elle resta un moment interdite et finit par l'embrasser, ses doigts se perdant dans ses cheveux fins…

« Je t'aime… Itachi.»

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke roulait à toute vitesse, les rues vides de vies humaines. Il laissait l'air frai fouetté son visage. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal et pourtant… Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ce blond était d'une attraction puissante et une nuit avec lui n'avait pas suffit… Et qui était ce mec qui empiétait sur son territoire ? Il lui semblait avoir entendu sa voix quelque part… Quoiqu'il en soit, il était sûr d'avoir déjà gagné la partie… jeu ou pas. Le blond était tellement…

Il repensa à ses yeux bleus, ses lèvres rosies… sa voix douce… la délicatesse de sa peau… Un sentiment nouveau contracta son estomac, mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Quand il en aurait finit avec cette beauté blonde, il irait avec sa… femme. Encore fallait-il qu'il soit un jour rassasié de son blond. En pensant à sa fiancée, Sasuke se demanda si elle était déjà rentrée. Sûrement. Il décida de l'appeler, certain qu'elle l'attendait tranquillement à la maison… elle pourrait au moins satisfaire son désir inassouvi, bien que ce n'était pas d'elle qu'il était désireux. Il sortit son portable et téléphona. Au diable le code de conduite…

« Moshi, moshi ?

- Itachi ?

- Salut, frangin.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous avec le portable de Sakura ?

- Eh bien… elle était fatiguée, alors je l'ai ramené chez toi. Elle dort en ce moment.

- Vous êtes rentrés ?

- Oui, on vient d'arriver.

- J'arrive.

- Je t'attends. »

Itachi souffla. Il décida d'arranger encore un peu Sakura pour que son frère ne se doute de rien. Priant pour qu'elle ne se rappelle de rien.

Sasuke riait silencieusement en se dirigeant vers sa demeure. Son frère adorait vraiment Sakura. Dommage parce que c'était lui qui allait se marier avec elle. Son père avait décidé de concéder son entreprise au premier qui se marierait, afin d'être sûr de sa descendance… Une tradition inutile. Itachi ne savait pas s'y prendre avec les femmes... Du moins, Sasuke avait réussi à devancer son frère sur ce coup là. Mais, Sakura n'avait aucune importance pour lui... à part le fait d'être la future mère de ses enfants… Il avait appris à apprécier Sakura mais ça ne suffisait pas pour l'aimer… Comparée au blond, à sa voix, son corps… Elle n'avait rien de… tentant.

* * *

À suivre !

* * *

"Excuse de l'Auteure" : Salut à tous ! Alors déjà j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et un joyeux noël ! À part ça, bonne année santé (surtout), bonheur, argent, réussite, tout ce qui a de bons ! Ensuite je vous présente de bien plates excuses... Je sais, j'ai pris tellement de temps que je suis sûre que vous avez déjà tout oublié... Sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimés ^^ La suite est vraiment intéressante et tout s'enchaîne à partir du chapitre 8 ! À bientôt, c'est promis !

* * *

Verity : Je suis tellement… désolée !

Naruto : Tu parles…

Verity : De quoi ?

Sasuke : En faite, tu aurais pu resté où tu étais…

Verity : Pardon ? Vous êtes pas content ? Je suis revenue pour vous…

Sasuke et Naruto : Non.

Verity : Maiiiis euh !

Sakura : Tu es… une abomination !

Verity : Moi ? Du tout… je t'ai pourtant prévenu…

Sakura : C'était pas une raison.

Itachi : C'était ça, mon lemon ?

Verity : Mais na, t'inquiète ! Bientôt…

Sasuke : Bientôt tu parles… dans... allez… 5 mois ?

Verity : La ferme ! Tu verras ce que je te réserve ! Mouhahahahahaha !

Tout le monde : Complètement folle…


End file.
